


What Happened In The Wagon

by oftennot



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Original Character(s), Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/pseuds/oftennot
Summary: A continuation of events that happened in game.
Relationships: Birdie Morlas/Galen Zankyri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Salty Nein Fics





	What Happened In The Wagon

**Author's Note:**

> As always, for my wonderful DM, Ginger.

"So what do you want to do? Stay in here? Go back out there and join the others?" Birdie smiles and tilts her head, her face open and warm.

A hand comes up, brushes hair from her face. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

He stoops again, to her height, and says, "I wouldn't mind being in here for a little while." He leans in a little, testing the waters. Like he's giving her an out if she wants it.

Birdie looks at him for a second, her eyes heavy and lidded from their proximity. Her gaze goes to his lips and her hand reaches out to trail her fingers along his chest, up his collarbone, around to the back of his neck. She looks him in the eye. 

"Are you going to break my heart, Galen?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She chuckles and leans forward so their foreheads touch. Her hand tangles in his hair. "That's not an answer, you know," she chides him. "But I understand." Then she tilts her head to press her lips to his.

It’s almost overwhelming at first, to be kissing someone without her mask between them. It’s closer, more intimate. Birdie has nothing to hide behind and nothing holding her back. Her heart stutters at the thought and their lips pull apart. They both take in a breath. Galen presses his forehead to hers again. She keeps her eyes closed. The sound of their breathing fills the wagon.

"Small steps." He whispers, and his lips return to hers. 

He’s achingly gentle when he kisses her. His hands cradle her cheeks like they’re what’s made of porcelain and not the mask that usually covers them. Birdie leans into Galen eagerly, greedily. When was the last time she let someone hold her, touch her face? Her lips move insistently against his and his hair flutters faster in her hand. 

She gives an experimental tug and he groans against her lips. A shiver of excitement rolls down her spine and Birdie arches into it, pushing her barely clothed chest against his bare one. Her heart is pounding and she wonders if he can feel it beat against his. Galen’s hand travels up to her neck. It fits easily in his palm, his thumb resting against her pulse while his fingers gently tilt her head back. His other hand guides Birdie to sit on his lap.

Her free hand traces errant paths across his torso, enjoying the way his breath hitches when her fingers brush over particularly sensitive spots. His hand squeezes her hip in response. Birdie has to resist the urge to rock against him. She’s usually not one to deny herself like this; she tries not to deny herself anything as a rule. 

Galen isn’t some random traveler she met at a tavern. He’s not a stranger she’s invited to her bed, lavishing her with overzealous praise about her musical performance. Birdie isn’t planning to slip out of the room before the sun rises so that she doesn’t have to invent excuses about why she can’t stay. This wagon is small and cramped but Birdie doesn’t feel trapped. She feels no need to run from him. Birdie realizes she doesn’t _want_ to leave. 

She breaks away from their kiss and presses her face into his neck, hiding from his gaze. She distracts herself from her revelation and the anxiety that follows it by trailing her lips trail along his skin. He is warm, inviting. “Sorry,” she breathes out. “I just, er—”  
  
“Need a moment?” Galen chuckles. Birdie marvels that she can feel the rumble in his chest as he does so. “Yeah, me too.” His hands trail up and down her arms. It’s soothing. 

It’s quiet for a few moments, the muffled sounds of conversation among their companions barely discernible. Birdie can feel her eyes starting to drift shut. Her body fits so well atop his, she muses. It would be sinfully easy to fall asleep like this. The idea is more appealing than her usual desire to up and leave once the arousal has cooled. 

She sighs and sits up, bemoaning the loss of contact with Galen even as part of her relaxes at the distance between them. Birdie meets his eyes, which shine bright in the muted grays of the darkvision he granted her. A blush rises to her cheeks and Birdie inwardly chastises herself. She’s not some teenager snogging for the first time. She’s been in more compromising situations than this. 

Galen is the picture of contentment, leaning back against the wall, hair swaying lazily, shoulders loose. He rubs a thumb against her skin while his eyes trace the lines of her face, committing it to memory. It’s only then that Birdie remembers she’s practically naked on top of him, and it’s not her lack of clothes. 

“I’m a bit knackered, aren’t you?” She says, shifting to sit beside him. His shirt is on the floor next to her, where it slipped out of her hands once they were full of him. Birdie grabs it and pulls it on. It was a tight fit on Galen, but engulfs her torso and reaches part way down her thighs. They are sitting close enough that their sides are pressed together. Birdie gives into the temptation of comfort and snuggles up to him, placing her head on his shoulder. 

She was never good at denying herself. 

Galen doesn’t seem to mind the arrangement. He sighs and settles into the wagon, stretching his legs out. After a moment his head comes to rest atop Birdie’s. She’s almost surprised but smiles to herself and snuggles the slightest bit closer, her eyes falling closed. It’s calm and peaceful. 

She’s half asleep when he whispers, “Small steps. But good ones.” 


End file.
